New Allies or New Enemies?
by Hoshiko Megami
Summary: A few months have passed when the Sailor Scouts are needed again. What is this? The enemy is too strong! Is this the end of the sailor scouts for good?Chapter 9 is up! Sorry if my summary stinks. VERY important note at the beginning of the 9th chapter.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything. 

...- Anna's telepathic bond

/.../ - Sakura's telepathic bond

'...' - thoughts

_Italics - Dreaming _

CHAPTER ONE

Serena's POV 

_I suddenly appeared in the Moon Kingdom, but it wasn't in ruins. In what appears to be the garden, I see three girls. I immediately recognized one of them as my past self, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. The tallest of the three was wearing a strapless white gown that reached the floor. It was a little tight around the chest but from the waist down it flared out just a little bit. The top and bottom part of the dress was outlined in gold, and there was a silver 8-pointed star linked chain around the waistline. Her hair, which was lavender with some silver streaks, was up in 2 small buns with streamers falling down from them with pearls lining the buns. The other girl was wearing a similar dress as the taller one except it was a gold color outlined in red and without the chain around the waistline. Her hair was shoulder-length blond with what seemed to be a few red streaks. I couldn't see their faces because they were hidden in shadow. All I could see were their eyes. The taller one had sapphire blue eyes while the other one had brown eyes. Although I don't know who the other two were, they seem to be very familiar to me._

Normal POV

"OH NOOOOO!" yelled Serena Tsukino as she shot out of bed. "I'm going to be so LATE!" In one minute, she was ready and shot out the door.

Serena was just down the hall when the bell rang. She quickly ran into the classroom.

"SERENA TSUKINO, YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL! Now go sit down," yelled Ms. Haruna. She was about to start class again when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called. The secretary came in and talked to Ms. Haruna in an undertone for a couple of seconds and then left. "Okay, class, we have two new students today. They just moved from Los Angeles, California in the United States, so welcome them to Juuban High School."

In walked two beautiful girls. One girl was about 6'1'' with silver hair that had some lavender streaks in it. Her hair was tied back in a braid that ended at her ankles and bangs that formed a kind of heart in the center of her forehead, like Serena's. She had pale, smooth skin and sparkling sapphire blue eyes with some silver flecks. The second girl was around 5'8'' with lightly tanned skin. Her hair was shoulder-length and blond with some red streaks. It was all loose except for one thin braid on one side of her head. She had laughing brown eyes with some gold flecks. By the time they reached the front of the room, all the boys were drooling, with some jealous looks from the girls.

"Okay, girls, why don't you introduce yourselves," Ms. Haruna said. "Tell us a little about yourselves."

The silver-haired girl started first. "Hello, my name is Sakura Cosmos." To some people, her voice was melodious.

"Hi! My name is Anna Lexi!" chirped the blond girl. Her voice sounded like twinkling bells.

"We're cousins," they stated in unison. "And anyone who tried to hit on us will regret it."

"Thank you, girls. Now, there are two empty seats behind Serena. Serena, raise your hand, please," said Ms. Haruna.

Sakura's POV

After we took our seats, the teacher started class. I didn't pay much attention since I already knew this stuff. I noticed that the girl in front of me, Serena, wasn't paying attention either. Instead, she was sleeping on her desk. I recognized her easily enough.

'So this is the reincarnation of Serenity. It's a little hard to believe.' Sakura thought to herself.

...Sakura...Suddenly, I heard Anna's voice in my head. Our telepathic bond really helps when we don't want others listening in on our conversations.

/Hey, Anna, what is it?/

...Hi. It's about Serena. I know she's the reincarnation of Serenity, but it's a little hard to believe...Anna thought, casting a glance at the sleeping form of Serena.

/I know. Believe me though, she is. It seems as if she's just trying to live her own life by being her own person. Either that or she is really like that in this lifetime./ Sakura observed.

...It's most likely the latter though...

/I agree. We'll soon see how powerful she's gotten so far. She's going to need her strength now that Chaos and Diamond is back, stronger than ever. But you better bring yourself back to reality, Ms. Haruna is asking you a question, and it looks like she's getting impatient./

Normal POV

"Anna, can you please give us the answer to the problem, 3x 4 37, which is on the board," Ms. Haruna requested. When she didn't get an answer, she looked up to see a spaced-out Anna Lexi. She walked up to her desk and waited for a few seconds, then smacked her ruler on her desk.

Anna looked up, startled. "Yes, ma'am?" she asked.

"Miss Lexi, please answer the question on the board," Ms. Haruna repeated impatiently.

Anna nodded and glanced briefly at the board. "X 11," she answered calmly.

Ms. Haruna and the whole class with the exception of Sakura (and Serena, who was still snoozing away) looked pretty surprised that she answered it so quickly when it seemed as if she wasn't paying any attention at all.

AFTER SCHOOL

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Sakura and Anna walked toward the exit of the school. As they stepped out of the building into the schoolyard, they saw a group of boys coming up to them and preventing them from walking any further.

"Hey, babe, how about going out on a date with me tonight? We could go see a movie, have a dinner, and then hang out at my place afterwards," said one of the boys, who seemed to be the leader of the group, to Sakura. One of his thugs seemed to be hitting on Anna at the same time.

"No, thanks. Sorry, but I'm not interested," said Sakura in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Neither am I, for that matter," stated Anna in the same tone as Sakura.

"Aah, too bad because we don't take no as an answer," said the leader with a sly tone. By now, there was a large crowd around them, watching their interaction with interest.

"Well, you're going to have to because we're just not interested," the girls stated together.

"What's wrong, can't get it into your thick skulls that you're not desirable to us?" said Sakura with an amused tone.

"Or are you just incredibly stupid?" stated Anna with a smirk. The crowd gasped because the boys were the most popular and most desirable to many girls in the school.

"Why, you," the leader growled. "Get them!" he yelled at the other boys behind him. They all rushed at the girls. The crowd looked on in horror and then amazement as Sakura and Anna worked together to fight back. Their movements were synchronized and by the time they were finished, all the boys were beaten up with bruised on their body. The crowd cheered for the girls as they left school.

They had only just walked a block away from the school when they heard someone calling them. "Sakura! Anna!" Both girls turned around to find Serena with 4 other girls walking towards them.

"Hey, Serena, who're your friends?" Anna asked.

"Hi, Sakura, Anna! I'd like you to meet Amy, the one with the book, Mina, the one who looks like me, Raye, the raven-haired one, and Lita, the tallest of us all!" replied Serena cheerfully.

"Hey, nice to meet you two," Raye replied.

"Yeah, you girls have great fighting skills. Those guys certainly deserved it after the way they behaved," complimented Lita.

"It was really amazing. No one has ever rejected Tom before. Tom was the leader in a way," said Mina cheerfully.

"Should you have done that, though?" Amy asked worriedly. "You can get into really big trouble for fighting on school grounds."

"It's really nice to meet you," Sakura and Anna replied, bowing politely.

"What do you mean we were fighting, Amy? We were merely defending ourselves," said Anna.

"Anyway," Serena interrupted, "we'd like to know if you'd like to hang out with us?"

"Sorry, we can't. We still have some unpacking to do," replied Sakura politely. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, we'll see you some other time," said Anna.

Scouts' POV

After the new girls left, Serena and her friends headed for the arcade. Suddenly they heard a scream. The girls glanced at each other and nodded. They all ran into a nearby alley and took out their transformation items. They raised them into the air.

"Mars Crystal Power..."

"Mercury Crystal Power..."

"Jupiter Crystal Power..."

"Venus Crystal Power..."

"Moon Eternal..."

"MAKE-UP!" they all shouted.

After they all transformed, they ran towards the scream. They found a snake-like youma. The outer scouts were already there but they were having a lot of trouble. Suddenly, the youma sprayed acid on them and then pushed them into some trees with its tail. Then the inners tried their attacks but they just bounced back right at them and they all got hit. Even Sailor Moon's eternal tier didn't work! The youma was just too strong for them. In just a few minutes, all the scouts were all gravely injured and too weak to get up. The youma was getting ready to finish them off...

Cliffhanger!!

To find out if the scouts are really going to be destroyed after all their hard work to save the world, then send me reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.

Cosmos270


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything.

... - Anna's telepathic bond

/.../ - Sakura's telepathic bond

'...' - thoughts

_Italics - Dreaming_

Recap:

The youma was getting ready to finish them off...

CHAPTER TWO

...when suddenly they heard a voice that sounded like twinkling bells yell out, "Galactic Mirror Blade!" There was a flash of light and when it died down, all the sailor scouts looked up to see a small crater where the youma was standing just moments before. It was now standing just outside of the crater, slightly injured. Standing up above them in a tree were two shadows.

Just then, the moon came out from behind some clouds and cast some moonlight on the two girls. They were both in sailor fukus. The tallest one had a white leotard with a silver skirt that was rimmed with black around the edges. She had a silver sailor collar with black bows on the front and back. In the center of her front bow was a silver 8-pointed star broach with a crescent moon in the middle. In 4 of the 8 points was a dark green, purple, aquamarine, and navy blue colored stone. The ribbons falling from the back bow reached her feet and were about half an inch thick. On her back was a silver cloak that fell down to her ankles. She had silver high heels. She was wearing a black choker with a silver star around her neck. Hanging from her ears were silver crescent moon earrings with an 8-pointed star beneath it. Her silver hair was tied back in a braid that reached her ankles with a few lavender streaks. She had sapphire blue eyes with silver flecks in them. Beneath her bangs was a thin band of silver that went around her head. Last of all, in her hand she held a silver staff that was taller than her with a crystal on top of it. The crystal was a rainbow of colors with two pure white wings framing either side of it.

The other girl was just a few inches shorter than her companion. She had on a white leotard like everyone else. Her sailor collar and skirt was gold with the skirt outlined in red. The front and back bows were red with the ribbons reaching her feet. She had a heart-shaped brooch in a gold color with a star center. She was wearing gold knee-length lace-up boots with the laces a red color. She was wearing a red choker with a gold butterfly. Her earrings were small golden hearts linked together. She had shoulder-length hair with some red streaks. It was styled with a single thin braid on one side with all the rest loose. You can also see some golden flecks in her brown eyes. On her head was a golden circlet with a ruby teardrop hanging from it on the center of her forehead. In her hand was a sword with a ruby in the golden hilt. It was a glowing slightly. They both also had elbow-length white gloves rimmed with either black or red.

The youma, who thought it was one of the injured scouts that had caused the incident beforehand, growled and tried to blast them again (what a numbskull). The sailor scouts watched in horror when suddenly the scout in silver and black jumped from her perch on the tree to the ground in the midst of all the other scouts.

"Cosmos," she whispered quietly to herself so others wouldn't hear her while raising her staff, "STAR DOME!" She finished with a yell. Bright silver light shot out of the crystal into the air, and then it spread out around them, creating some kind of shield. When the youma's attack hit her shield, there was a flash of blindingly bright light, which caused everyone to close their eyes.

When they opened their eyes again, the dome was gone and the youma was shocked. It suddenly got very angry and yelled out, "Who the hell are you to interfere?" (Okay, I guess it was a little smarter than I gave it credit for)

"We should be asking the questions. Who are you to attack the innocent citizens of this planet? I am Sailor Star, and I will not stand for it," she stated coldly.

The other girl jumped down and stood next to her companion. "I am Sailor Galactica and I will defend the good people of the planet Earth alongside my partner," she stated proudly.

"Enough talking!" it yelled and blasted a large amount of acid at them. Sailor Galactica raised her sword into the air as it slowly started glowing brighter and brighter.

"Galactic Sword Slash!" she shouted out, swinging the sword downward. A streak of golden light came from the sword as it went down and headed towards the acid. It reached the acid and cut straight through! The attack continued on, hitting the youma, weakening it while stunning it for a few moments. Sailor Star quickly used this to her advantage. She let go of her staff and it disappeared right before it hit the ground. Then, here index fingers and thumbs were raised to form a small triangle in front of her forehead where something seemed to be glowing beneath the silver band.

"Cosmos," she whispered, the glowing getting brighter. "STAR OF DESTRUCTION!" A beam of light erupted from her forehead, going straight through the silver band without damaging it and hit the youma. The youma screeched in agony as it burst into a thousand particles of silver dust.

The two new scouts started to walk away when Sailor Moon shouted, "Wait! Who are you? Why are you helping us?" The two sailors paused for a moment, and then the one named Sailor Galactica spoke.

"Like we said before, I'm Sailor Galactica and my partner here is Sailor Star. Our names don't really matter though."

"Maybe we'll meet again," Sailor Star finished. "Good-bye." With that, they both jumped away and out of sight.

After they were gone, Sailor Moon looked around at her fellow scouts and saw how injured they were. She quickly raised her brooch into the air and called out, "Moon ... Healing ... ACTIVATION!" She slowly felt herself being drained as she fed her energy to the crystal so it could heal their injuries. When she felt that she was about to faint, she felt her energy returning while still feeding the crystal. When everyone was healed, she stopped the flow of energy, and she didn't feel drained at all!

After they were healed, they all de-transformed to their civilian forms. Amara walked over to her. "Hey, Koneko, what's wrong? You look like you're shocked about something," she questioned.

Serena looked up at her while still holding the brooch in her hand. "I think we should have a little meeting at the temple," she stated.

Sailor Galactica's POV

After we jumped out of their sight, we settled down in the big tree we landed in to listen to their conversation and watch what they're doing. In a burst of silver stars and golden ribbons, we de-transformed. I could see Sakura hidden above me where Sailor Star was standing before. We both watched as Sailor Moon started to heal the scouts and herself. I suddenly noticed a silver glow above me. When I looked up, Sakura was glowing silver but not too much so that it's noticeable to bystanders. I looked back to see Sailor Moon glowing even brighter with some silver mixed into it instead of just white.

...Sakura!... I called out mentally. ...What are you doing?...

/Don't worry, Anna./ Sakura calmly replied back. /I am just giving her some of my energy so she will be able to heal her scouts and herself. If I didn't, she would have run out of energy and be out for days. Not only would it be suspicious, but I can sense that we're going to have another youma soon. Probably sometime tonight./

I thought about it for a little while. ...Yeah, I guess you're right. They're going to need all of their energy. What are we going to do though? They couldn't even injure that last youma, not even Eternal Sailor Moon!... I wondered what Sakura would do.

Sakura's POV

/You'll find out tonight./ I told Anna. I knew it was about time. Tonight will be the night. /Let's leave before we're found out./ I told her. We quickly jumped out of the tree and left without being noticed.

As we were walking past an arcade, I turned to Anna and asked, "Hey, how about right now, we go and visit the Hikawa Temple?"

She nodded after a moment, knowing what I meant. I just hope that we don't interrupt anything 'important'.

That's Chapter 2 for you! I wonder what'll happen that night. Will there really be another youma? If there is, what'll Sakura do? We'll send me more reviews and you'll probably find out!

Cosmos270


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything.

... - Anna's telepathic bond

/.../ - Sakura's telepathic bond

_Italics - dreaming_

Author's Note: I don't want Darien in this story because I don't like him all that much. We'll just pretend that he's away in America. And I'm sorry if I'm making Serena a bit out of character. I just want her to be a little more mature and not too much of a klutz.

Recap:

She nodded after a moment, knowing what I meant. I just hope that we don't interrupt anything 'important'.

CHAPTER THREE

Hikawa Temple

Serena's POV

"So, you guys, what do you thin of those new scouts?" Mina asked.

"I don't know, but I sense something from them," Raye said thoughtfully. "I feel like I should know them."

"During the fight, I was able to scan them," Amy said, looking at her mini-computer while typing, "and their power readings are really high."

"Speaking of the fight, what are we going to do now?" Lita asked. "I mean, the youma was really strong. None of us were able to harm it, not even Serena!"

"I don't know," Serena said. "I felt a little strange while I was healing you guys. I usually feel drained after using the crystal, but instead of feeling drained of energy, I felt all my energy returned!" she said. "When I felt like I was about to faint from energy loss, it felt as if there was a different source feeding me and the crystal."

Everyone looked shocked at this. "Who could have done it though?" Luna asked from her place on the table besides Artemis.

Nobody knew the answer to this question.

Sakura's POV

We were sitting on a branch outside above the window of the room where Serena and her friends were. After listening for a while, we decided to go and interrupt them. Anna jumped down first to the top of the steps and I followed her. We started to approach the doorway.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Anna called out. Suddenly, the door slid open with Raye standing there in her priestess robes.

"Yes? How may I-oh! Hey, Sakura, Anna!" she said, sounding as if she was surprised to see us.

"Hello, Raye. It's nice to see you again," I greeted. "Do you work here?"

"Yeah, I live here with my grandpa too. He own this temple," Raye answered. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you said you still had some unpacking to do."

"Well, we finished just a while ago so we decided to find the nearest temple," Anna replied happily. "We both like to visit temples because they're usually so quiet and peaceful."

"Oh! Where are my manners. Would you like to come in?" Raye asked. "Serena and out other friends are here too."

"Sure!" I replied. "Lead the way!"

Normal POV

When Raye came back, she was accompanied by two other girls that some didn't know.

"Sakura, Anna, you already know Lita, Amy, Serena, and Mina. The tall blonde-haired one is Amara Ten'oh. The one with sea-green hair is Michelle Kaioh. The youngest one is Hotaru Tomoe and the last one is Trista Meioh," introduced Raye.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said, bowing slightly.

"Hey, who're the cats?" Anna asked excitedly.

Mina picked up the white one while Serena picked up the black one. "This one here is Luna," Serena said, holding up her black cat.

"And this little cutie is Artemis," Mina said while holding the white cat.

"May we hold them, please?" Sakura asked. You could see a little bit of excitement in her eyes, which is rare.

"Yeah, can we?" Anna asked barely able to refrain from jumping up and down. The girls agreed and Sakura was handed Luna while Artemis went to Anna.

The girls looked on as Sakura rubbed Luna behind the ears and Anna tickled Artemis beneath his chin. The cats both purred in pleasure and contentment. Sakura and Anna noticed the crescent moons on their foreheads immediately. Anna casually asked with a hint of curiosity, "What's with the crescent moons on their forehead?"

"Oh, it's just a kind of birthmark," Mina answered.

Luna's POV

Who is this girl? I sense something from her and the other one. This feels good. She's rubbing in just the right spot. This feels so familiar. But I just can't remember why.

Sakura's POV

"Where'd you get them?" I asked, and without my knowing it, my voice sounded calm and serene to the others instead of its usual polite tone.

"I didn't but Luna," Serena replied, a little amazed. I wondered why. "She just found me one day when I was 14."

"Same thing with me," Mina piped up. "Except Artemis found me a little while before that."

"Well, it's getting late," Anna said, putting Artemis down and getting up. I did the same. "We have to leave, unfortunately."

"Yeah," I said. "It was nice meeting you, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. I hope to see you again sometime." After waving, we left.

Normal POV

After Sakura and Anna left, the girls and cats went back to talking.

"I sense something strange from those girls, something I didn't sense before," Ray said thoughtfully.

"When the girl, Sakura, was petting me, I felt as if that was where I belong," Luna said. "It felt so familiar and so right."

"Same with me here, Luna," Artemis said.

"What's so special about these girls, I wonder," Michelle mused. Then she turned to Trista and asked, "Trista, do you know anything about this?"

"Actually, I don't," Trista said.

"WHAT?!!" everyone cried out.

Trista rubbed her ears as she glared at everyone (Whoa! That's different!). "I've been able to get to the Time Gates but I can't seem to look into the past, present, and future anymore. It's like something is blocking me," she said worriedly.

"What could be strong enough to prevent you from seeing into the Time Gates, though?" Amara cried out angrily.

"Speaking of the past, I've been having some strange dreams about the past in the Moon Kingdom. I keep on seeing myself with two other girls that I can't recognize," Serena said. She went on to describe them to the others.

"A silver-haired girl with the same hairstyle as yours?" Luna asked. "But that's preposterous! Only the moon royalty have that hairstyle. And you're an only child!" By then, Luna was sputtering.

"Why don't we all go home and thin this over tonight?" Lita said. "We should get going, it's getting pretty late and we do have school tomorrow."

"You're right! I still haven't studied yet!" Amy exclaimed, jumping up. Everyone sweat dropped.

Later That Night

Serena's POV

_I see those girls again! Who are they? Why do I keep having these dreams? Suddenly, the scene changed. In front of me now, I see Queen Serenity holding a newborn baby. On her forehead flashed a silver eight-pointed star, but then quickly got replaced by a golden crescent moon. Then, Queen Serenity opened her mouth to speak, but..._

Normal POV

Suddenly, Serena shot up from her bed. She gave an annoyed glance at Luna, who was beside her with her communicator in her mouth. She took the communicator from her and flipped it open. "Yes?" she asked.

"Hey, Serena, get to the park quickly. I sense a youma there," Sailor Mars told her.

"I'll be right there," Serena told her.

She quickly transformed, then flew out her window.

About an Hour Earlier

Trista's POV

_I suddenly found myself in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. In front of me a girl, a few years younger than me, appeared. She looked like the girl Serena described from her dreams. I can see her face clearly though. It was heart-shaped and on her forehead was an eight-pointed star. Suddenly she spoke to me._

_"Greeting, Princess Trista of Pluto, Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates," she formally greeted. Her lips were formed into a small smile._

_"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" I demanded, noticing that I had my Time Staff in my hand._

_"Forgive me. My name is Princess Selenity Sakura Moon Cosmos of the former Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium," she stated while making a deep curtsy._

_I was shocked. It couldn't be true. "But...I thought that Queen Serenity only had one daughter," I cried out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!_

_She chuckled. "Did you think that the others were the only ones with their past memories hidden from them for awhile, Pluto?" she asked. I was stunned. "It is time for you to remember, Puu," she said, using the nickname that people very dear to her used. The eight-pointed star glowed silver and shot a silver beam to the Pluto sign that appeared on my forehead._

_Memories started to flash in my mind, from the time that Selenity was born, to the time that they, the outers, were assigned as her protectors, and then to the time where she was sent to Earth for her protection._

_Princess Selenity's POV_

_I watched as Trista's eyes opened wide in recognition. I smiled, glad to have my guardian and friend back. I smiled at her as she bowed, murmuring something that sounded like 'Princess'._

_"Pluto, you know that you don't have to be formal with me at all. You forget that we all have been friends for years before I went to Earth. So no formalities please," I said with a small pout._

_Trista laughed a bit as she stood up. Then suddenly, I ran into her arms crying, telling her how much I've missed her and such. She listened to me patiently and comforted me. "Oh, Selenity, it will be okay. We'll never leave you again," she said._

_...Saku, it's time!... I heard Anna's voice call to me. I stopped my crying._

_"Puu, you have to go and wake up now," I told her. "There will be a youma in the park again. I can feel it's evil energy. And don't worry," I said, seeing her refusal to leave in her eyes, "you'll find me soon. It may be sooner than you think." I gave her one more hug and then left._

Trista's POV

I woke up from my dream, thinking about my actual charge. Suddenly I remembered what she said about the youma. I quickly dressed and ran out of my room to Amara and Michelle's.

I knocked on their door loudly. "Get up! Hurry and get dressed! There's another youma!" Then I ran to Hotaru's but she was already standing outside her door.

"I already called the inner," she simply said.

Apartment Where Sakura and Anna Lived

Norma POV

The glow dimmed, then went out altogether as Sakura opened her eyes from the trance she was in.

"Were you able to finish?" Anna asked. Sakura nodded.

"Let's go," was all she said.

Finally! Got the third chapter done! Well, hope you enjoy this one! I'll try to update the next one as soon as I can.

Cosmos270


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything.

... - Anna's telepathic bond

/.../ - Sakura's telepathic bond

'...' - thoughts

_Italics - dreaming_

Recap:

"Were you able to finish?" Anna asked. Sakura nodded.

"Let's go," was all she said.

CHAPTER FOUR

At the Park

"Mercury...Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter...Oak Evolution!"

The ice and leave attacks combined to hit the youma. It created a small explosion and when the smoke cleared away, they all gasped.

"It barely even phased it!" Mercury said.

"We're going to have to try the Sailor Planet Attack!" Venus yelled.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

They all glowed their respective planetary colors, then their power combined together. "SAILOR PLANET...ATTACK!" they all yelled together. Their powers pooled together to form one massive beam of energy. The attack created an even bigger explosion than before and they had to close their eyes because of the smoke. When the smoke cleared away, they opened their eyes and stared in shock. The youma got weakened, but...

"It's still standing? How can it still be standing?" Uranus stated in disbelief. The youma started charging at them, but none of the scouts had enough energy to get up and dodge.

Suddenly, they saw a silver blur run by and the scout they know as Sailor Star stopped in front of the youma, sticking out her foot and tripping it. She then called out, "Sailor Galactica, hurry! We have to do this before it gets back up!" The other sailors were confused. 'What do they have to do?' was what a lot of them were thinking. They saw Sailor Galactica jump out and stood facing Sailor Star.

Sailor Star's POV

...Sakura, what are we supposed to do?... Anna asked nervously.

I gave her a small smile to try and reassure her. /Don't worry, Anna. We're going to have to make them more powerful so they can defeat the youmas without needing out help every time. I need you to help me by gathering some of your regular energy so we can power up their transformations to the next level. Now hurry!/ I said quickly. We both raised out arms and started transferring our energy towards the center in between us, where a glowing ball of our energy started to form. Soon enough, when it reached the right size, we stopped the flow of energy. Then I concentrated and the ball of energy dispersed into nine smaller balls of energy. By then I was feeling pretty drained. Each ball of energy went to one of the scouts and created a new brooch or transformation pen. Just then, I heard an angry roar behind me. I turned around, just in time to see the youma's claws rake my front, injuring me and in the process, cutting the silver band. It fell away to expose the eight-pointed star on my forehead.

Pluto's POV

I stared in shock at the eight-pointed star on Sailor Star's forehead. 'Princess!' I thought but that wasn't the only voice I heard in my head. 'Uranus, Neptune, Saturn?' I hesitatingly asked in my head.

'Pluto!?' Now that was pretty loud.

Next, I heard Uranus in my head. 'How on Earth are we-' but Saturn cut her off.

'No time now! Talk later!' We all nodded in agreement.

Normal POV

"Sailor Star!!" Sailor Galactica yelled out. Sailor Star didn't respond of move. "All of you, transform quickly! Just listen to your heart and the words will come to you," she yelled out while running to her partner's still form.

"Look out!" Jupiter yelled out. Galactica saw the attack heading towards Star and quickly dove in front of her, protecting her from any more harm. The blast of fire hit Galactica and she screamed in pain. When the fire was gone, Galactica was slumped over Star's body, covered in burns.

"Come on, everyone!" Sailor Moon yelled. "We've got to protect those two and defeat the youma!" Everyone nodded quickly and raised their transformation brooch or pens into the air.

"Universal Moon Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

In a flash of rainbow lights, there stood the Eternal Sailor Scouts with Universal Sailor Moon in front of them. The inners and outers stood in what Eternal Sailor Moon used to wear, but in their own planet colors. Instead of tiaras, they all had their planet symbols glowing on their foreheads and their white wings had a hint of their respective colors in them. Sailor Moon's fuku was pretty much white with gray. She still had her crescent moon but the red orb-like jewels weren't in her buns anymore. Everything else was pretty much the same. Her pure white wings stayed too.

Uranus smirked. "Why don't we test our new powers out?" she said, pulling out her Space Sword from the sub-space pocket. "Uranus...Space Tornado!" she yelled, slashing the sword through the air quickly. The air that separated from the sword slash formed into a tornado that collided with the youma, throwing it around inside it.

"I'm with you, Uranus," Mars said, raising one finger into the air. A circle of fire started to form around it. "Mars...Inferno Ring!" she yelled, grabbing the ring of fire and throwing it at the youma. The fire grew to fit around the youma, then it trapped it. When the ring touched the youma's flesh, it burst into a flaming tornado with the youma trapped inside. After the fire was gone, the youma was covered all over with burns and dazed.

"Mercury...Swirling Icicles Blast!" Mercury yelled, a blue ball of energy appearing in between her hands.

"Neptune...Aqua Streamers!" Neptune shouted out, holding her mirror up.

Streamers of water shot out from the face of her mirror talisman, while many icicles shot out of the blue energy ball in Mercury's hands. The attacks combined together, with the icicles swirling around every one of the water streamers. All of these streamers hit the youma at once. Once all of the water and ice were gone, the youma had cuts from the icicles and was thoroughly soaked all over.

"It's my turn!" Jupiter cried out. "Jupiter...Thunderstorm Strike!" The Jupiter symbol glowed before it shot a green beam of light to the sky above them. Thunderclouds formed quickly with two lightning bolts striking the youma. The thunderclouds disappeared as quickly as they came. The youma was electrocuted, with the water making it even more painful.

"Venus...Love Chain Wrap!" Venus shouted while flying into the air. When she was mid-air, she flapped her wings, blowing a small gust of orange tinted wind in the direction of the youma's feet. Heart-linked orange chains seem to come out of the ground and wrapped itself around the youma's feet, preventing it from moving away from the spot.

Sailor Moon put out a hand and a staff about the same height as her appeared in it. She aimed it at the trapped youma and called out, "Universal...Moon...Planet...ANNIHALATE!" A beam of light with what seemed to be some of the elements the other scouts represented mixed into it shot out of the top of her staff and hit the youma dead on. It screamed out as it was obliterated and left behind ashes or dust, whatever it was.

"YEAH!!!" everyone shouted. "We did it!"

"You guys are so mean, you didn't give Pluto or me a chance to try," Saturn pouted, still holding onto her glaive.

"Oh, sorry, Hota. Next time, you'll get a chance, alright?" Neptune said. Saturn nodded happily. Suddenly, they heard an evil laugh behind them and turned around to see...

Another cliffhanger. Sorry, but I got tired of trying to think up what to write next and typing it all down. Don't worry, I'll try to update the next chapter during the next 2 or 3 days. In the meantime, review this story or chapter!

Cosmos270


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything.

... - Anna's telepathic bond

/.../ - Sakura's telepathic bond

'...' - thoughts

_Italics _- dreaming

Recap:

"You guys are so mean, you didn't give Pluto or me a chance to try," Saturn pouted, still holding onto her glaive.

"Oh, sorry, Hota. Next time, you'll get a chance, alright?" Neptune said. Saturn nodded happily. Suddenly they heard an evil laugh behind them and turned around to see...

CHAPTER FIVE

"Diamond?!!" the inners, Pluto, and Sailor Moon shouted. Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune realized that this was Prince Diamond of the Negamoon.

Sailor Mars could sense the evil vibes he was radiating. "What are you doing back?" she yelled out angrily.

Diamond didn't seem to take notice of her words though. He noticed Sailors Star and Galactica lying still on the ground. He started to float down from his perch on a lamppost towards the two sailors, but unfortunately (for him, that is), he got interrupted.

"Saturn...Glaive...Ribbon...Snake!" she yelled out in anger. From the blades of her Silence Glaive, dark purple ribbons came snaking out. The ribbons combined to take on a snake-like form and then it hit Diamond. The force of the attack pushed him out of the air and he hit the ground. He jumped back up, slightly injured from the attack Saturn gave him.

He glared at them all. "I'll be back," he said angrily, disappearing into thin air. When he was gone, everyone went to the still forms of Sailors Star and Galactica.

"What are we going to do?" Venus asked nervously.

"First of all, we have to heal them, they're hurt," Sailor Moon said firmly, grabbing her brooch. When she was about to raise it into the air, Mercury gasped.

"Look!" she told everyone.

It was then that they noticed that Sailor Star was starting to glow silver, healing the claw marked injuries on the front of her body. The glow started to cover Sailor Galactica's body too. Although they were glowing, the scouts couldn't find the source of it. After all of Sailor Galactica's burns were healed, the glowing dimmed, then went out.

"Okay, now that they're healed, though we don't know how, what do we do?" Mars asked everyone. They all thought for awhile.

"Why don't we take them back to our mansion?" Pluto suggested, indicating the place where all four of the outers lived together. "You all need to go to school, but I can stay at home and watch over them." (Trista's a fashion designer.)

"Sure," Mercury said. She received odd looks from the rest of the inners. "It is the most reasonable choice. We can't leave them alone during school and how will we explain them to our parents?" she explained. "Anyway, we should de-transform and go home to sleep. It is a school night after all."

Everyone de-transformed, except for the outers, and said goodbye. Soon enough, only the outer sailors of the solar system and the two barely-healed scouts were left in the park.

"We should get going, too," Neptune said.

"Right," Pluto agreed. "Uranus and Neptune, you'll carry the two while I make a portal back to the mansion." Uranus picked Sailor Star up gently, while Neptune did the same to Galactica. When Pluto saw that they were ready, Pluto waved her Time Staff a bit and a portal appeared in front of them. Uranus and Neptune walked through first with Saturn and Pluto bringing up the rear. They appeared back home in the living room.

"We should bring them up to the spare room," Neptune said, starting for the stairs. "The bed is big enough for the both of them to rest on."

The other three followed her upstairs into the spare bedroom. The room had a lot of space and was a bright yellow color outlined in light green. It had a king-sized bed (is that big enough?) with a table by it. It also had a large window that overlooks the garden in the backyard. They set Sailor Star and Sailor Galactica on either side of the bed and covered them with a light blanket so they wouldn't catch a cold. Then they left the room quietly so they wouldn't disturb their rest.

When they were back in the living room, they all de-transformed and dropped down on the couches simultaneously. "So," Amara started, "where should we be starting?"

"Well, I'll assume that we all had a visit from Princess Selenity in our dreams earlier, since we recognized Sailor Star as the princess," Trista said, receiving nods from the others.

"Who do you suppose the other one is though?" Michelle questioned. All she got were shrugs.

"What about us talking in each other's minds earlier?" Hotaru asked, yawning a bit.

"Why don't we sleep on this for now," Trista suggested. "You three have school tomorrow and you need your rest."

"All right, Trista," Michelle and Amara said, going up to bed.

"Good night, Trista-mama, Michelle-mama, Amara-papa," Hotaru said, following them.

"Good night," Trista called out to them. She sat by herself on the couch for a few minutes, then left to follow them up to bed.

The Following Morning

Hotaru's POV

When I woke up, it was only about 5 a.m. I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't so I just got out of bed. I got dressed in my uniform after brushing my teeth, washing my face, and brushing my hair. I go to the same school as the other inners, just a year younger. It's nice to know that I won't start magically aging anymore.

When I went downstairs, I saw that Amara, Michelle, and Trista were already awake. As I sat down at the table, Michelle brought me a plate of pancakes with a glass of orange juice. "Good morning, everyone. And thank you, Michelle-mama," I said.

"You're welcome, Hota," Michelle said.

Normal POV

"Well," Amara said after taking a sip of orange juice, "what do we do about the two scouts upstairs?"

A new voice entered the conversation. "What will you do about them?"

Sorry, this chapter is shorter than the others. A friend of mine wanted me to update this today, so I did. Oh well. Anyways, review for my story!!!

Cosmos270


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything.

... - Anna's telepathic bond

/.../ - Sakura's telepathic bond

'...' - thoughts

_Italics - dreaming_

CHAPTER SIX

Sakura's POV

When I woke up, I noticed that I was lying on a bed beside Galactica. By the auras that were in here a little while ago, I concluded that we were in the outers' home. I then noticed that Galactica was waking up.

"Hey, Star," she said groggily. I smiled a bit, knowing that she's never the morning person. "Where are we and why are we in the same bed?"

I shook my head, amused. 'You'd think she'd be able to sense the other auras in this...well, mansion. Then again, she not exactly awake.' "Morning, Galactica," I replied back. "I am pretty sure we're in the outers' mansion. I'm assuming they put us here to rest since we weren't exactly conscious at the time."

"Oh," was all she said. I giggled a little. She can act a little silly and dumb when she barely wakes up. "Well, what happened last night?"

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened after that youma attacked me and I lost consciousness," I told her pointedly.

"Oh!" she said. 'Glad to know she's finally awake.' I thought. "After I told the others about their new transformations, the youma blasted a stream of fire at you. I couldn't let you get even more injured so I jumped in front of you and the fire hit me," she recalled. She shuddered. "Boy, that fire sure was painful! Anyway, after that I fainted, too. But since both of our injuries are gone, I guess we got healed," she finished. "After that, I don't know what happened."

"Well, why don't we go downstairs and ask?" I suggested, getting up. Galactica nodded and got up also. We left the room together and went down the stairs. We heard voices in a room so we stood on either side of the doorway.

"-thank you, Michelle-mama," a young girl's voice said. ...Saturn, AKA Hotaru Tomoe... I heard Galactica think. I nodded.

"You're welcome, Hota," an elegant voice said, sounding like a young woman's. /Neptune, AKA Michelle Kaioh./ I thought towards Galactica.

"Well, what do we do about the two scouts upstairs?" another voice questioned. .../Uranus, AKA Amara Ten'oh./... we thought at the same time. /Time to interfere./ Galactica nodded.

We both stepped into view on either side of the doorway. "What will you do about them?" I asked. It was a bit funny to see them turn so quickly at my interruption.

Normal POV

The outers whirled around at the sudden interruption and saw Sailors Star and Galactica leaning on the doorway. "Sailor Star! Sailor Galactica!" Hotaru cried out in surprise.

"Good morning, princesses of Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto," she greeted, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

The girls at the table looked shocked for a moment, then Amara demanded, "Are your really Princess Selenity of the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Star?"

Sailor Star merely smiled. Without saying a word, she raised a finger up, touched her brooch and then the star on her forehead. In a flash of light, her fuku changed into silver ribbons and bright stars that rewrapped around her body to form a dress. In another flash of light, there stood Princess Selenity in all her glory. (dramatic, I know)

When the outers saw the princess, they transformed and then they knelt before her. "Rise, Outer Sailors of the solar system," she said softly, regally, and with authority. Once they were all standing again, Galactica started giggling a little and Selenity pouted.

"What's so funny?" Uranus demanded.

...Typical Uranus... Galactica thought. "It's just the way you quickly reacted," she said, still giggling. "Remember what Selenity said?"

"What did she say?" Saturn asked, confused.

All the outers turned to Selenity's pouting face. "Please, no formalities between us," she said.

They nodded in understanding and smiled. "Yes, Selenity," they chorused.

Selenity sweat dropped. 'Well, I guess that it's better than Princess,' she thought.

"Who were you in the past, Sailor Galactica?" Pluto asked. "I still don't have my memories of you."

Galactica glanced at Selenity and she nodded. Like Selenity, she first touched her brooch and then the teardrop. Her fuku changed to golden ribbons and golden dust, which fixed up to be another dress. In a flash of light, there stood Sailor Galactica in her princess form.

The outers gasped. "You're the other princess in Serenity's dream!" Pluto exclaimed.

She nodded. "In my past life, I was known as Princess Lexi Anna Galaxia of the galaxy. I am a cousin to Selenity and younger sister to Sailor Galaxia," she said majestically while making a curtsy. When she was up, the teardrop on her circlet started glowing and so did the planetary symbols on the outers. There was a flash of light and the outers remembered the young princess who was always found with Selenity.

After it was over, Saturn spoke up. "I remember now. You two were practically inseparable. You were sent to Earth along with Selenity to protect her and keep her company."

"Yeah, well, she doesn't really need protecting," Lexi said, laughing.

"How did you get your sailor powers anyway?" Uranus asked.

"Well, we've been training for the past hundreds of years that we were on Earth," Selenity said. "I got my Cosmos powers and Lexi got her Galaxy powers about 20 years ago."

"Her name isn't really Sailor Star but Sailor Cosmos. It's to hide her true identity for now," Lexi explained.

"Well, you need to go to school," Selenity said, looking at the time, "and so do we." Selenity and Lexi started to glow, there was a flash of light, and when it was gone, the outers gasped at what they saw.

"Sakura! Anna!" Hotaru cried out. (they had de-transformed) The others were shocked also while the princesses smiled.

"Yes," Sakura said, smiling. "In my civilian form, I am known as Sakura Cosmos. However, my full name is Sakura Moon Selenity Cosmos."

"In my civilian form, I am known as Anna Lexi. But my full name is Anna Lexi Galaxia," Anna said.

"What do we tell the inners and Serena?" Amara asked.

"You can't tell them about us," Sakura said calmly. "It's not time for them to know yet. They will find out about us when the time is right. In the meantime, just tell them that we disappeared when you went to check on us."

"Yes, Sakura," Trista said.

After a little more talking, everyone but Trista left for school, with Amara driving all of them.

There's the sixth chapter! Anyways, I hope you like it so far! Send me reviews! The next chapter is coming up soon. I already got started on it!

Cosmos270 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything.

... - Anna's telepathic bond

/.../ - Sakura's telepathic bond

'...' - thoughts

_Italics - dreaming_

CHAPTER SEVEN

After School

"Hey, Sakura, Anna!" Serena shouted. The two girls turned around when they heard their names being called.

"Hey, Serena!" Anna called out while Sakura smiled politely.

"Are you guys doing anything right now?" Serena asked. Anna and Sakura shook their heads 'no' as answer.

"Well, would you like to come with us to the arcade?" Lita asked. "There are a lot of games there, and we can also grab a bite to eat."

"Sure, why not?" Sakura said. Anna nodded in agreement.

When they got to the arcade, they went inside and Andrew came over to them. "Hey, girls. Who're your new friends?" he asked, looking at Sakura and Anna.

"Hi, my name is Anna, and this is my cousin, Sakura," Anna introduced. "We just moved here to Juuban."

"Well, it's nice to meet you and welcome to Juuban. I am Andrew, and I work here at the Crown Arcade," he said, bowing a little. Sakura and Anna bowed a bit in return. After the introduction, they went to sit at a large booth.

A waitress came by. "Hey, Serena, looks like you've got some new friends?" she commented. The girls looked up and Serena smiled.

"Hiya, Lizzie," she said. "Lizzie, these are Sakura and Anna. They're new around here. Sakura and Anna, this is Elizabeth, Lizzie for short. She's Andrew's little sister."

"Nice to meet you," Lizzie said. She raised her notepad. "Now, what can I get you?"

"Double cheeseburger and a large chocolate milkshake for me," Serena said happily.

"Medium chocolate milkshake," Mina called out.

"Just a glass of water, please," Amy said.

"I'd like a hamburger with some fries on the side and some orange juice, thank you," said Lita.

"A cup of green tea will be fine," Raye said.

"I'd like to have a slice of apple pie with a glass of orange juice please," Sakura said.

"Um, I guess I just want a banana smoothie, please," Anna said while looking at a menu.

Lizzie nodded while writing down everyone's orders and then left to get them. Soon she came back while carrying a large tray. "Here's a double cheeseburger with a large chocolate milkshake for Serena, a medium chocolate milkshake for Mina, a glass of water for Amy, a hamburger, fries on the side, and orange juice for Lita, cup of green tea for Raye, slice of apple pie with orange juice for Sakura, and finally, a banana smoothie for Anna," she said, setting the food down in front of them.

Everyone said their thanks and started to eat, well, in Serena's case, inhaling. Sakura and Anna stared for a few seconds at first, but then shrugged and started eating themselves.

Anna's POV

As I finished my smoothie off, Serena asked, "Would any of you want to come with me to play some games?"

I nodded, but Sakura shook her head no. /I'll stay here. Keep on guard, I sense some evil vibes nearby. There's going to another attack./ I gave a nod in her direction.

"Let's go, Serena!" I said, dragging her away from the booth. "Are there any good games here?"

Sakura's POV

/Hotaru, Michelle, Amara, Trista?/ I called out in my mind.

'Princess!' I heard the surprised responses.

/Yes./ was my answer.

'What's happening, Selenity?' Hotaru asked. 'How are we able to communicate in each other's mind?'

/Oh, that./ I chuckled a little in my mind. /You were surprised last night, weren't you?/

'How did you know about that?!' Amara said, sounding surprised.

/You may not know this, but I am connected to you the same way you are connected to one another./ I started to explain. /You had enough power during the Silver Millennium to form a telepathic bond with each other and me. You regained that power when you got back your memories of me. The bond includes Anna too./

'Does that mean the inners have some kind of bond, too?' I heard Trista ask.

/No. They don't have a bond yet because they don't have enough power. They will soon though./

'Why did you call us anyway, Selenity?' Michelle asked.

I sweat dropped. 'Guess I got distracted.' I thought to myself. /Right. You may wanna start heading to the arcade, where the rest of us are. I sense evil vibes nearby and there's probably going to be another attack./

'We'll be on our way, Selenity,' Amara said quickly.

I smiled for a moment, thinking how nice it was to have the Outers back, when I heard a crash and the sounds of glass breaking. When I looked up, I saw the window with the glass all broken on the floor with the culprit standing in the middle of the mess.

'Youma,' I thought, wincing as I heard the screams of nearby people. The girls were gone, too. 'I guess they went to transform.' The youma fired some green goo-like stuff at the wall above me. It melted part of the wall and some of it fell on me. I fell off the booth and as I landed on the floor, I felt a huge weight land on my ankle. I screamed. 'Well, that was unexpected,' I thought as I grimaced in pain.

Normal POV

The outers sensed a disturbance so they transformed in an alley and quickly ran to the arcade. They had just seen the youma shoot something when they heard a scream ring through the air. After the dust cleared away, they saw Sakura among the destroyed wall that was on the floor.

"Selenity!" they all screamed. They ran towards her as she started to cough from the dust.

Sailor Moon and the inners had come back just in time to see the outers yell out 'Selenity'. They were confused.

"Who is Selenity?" Venus asked. The others just shook their heads.

"Princess, are you okay?" Uranus asked as they all knelt by her trapped form.

Sakura gritted her teeth in pain. "No offense, but my ankle is trapped by a big piece of the wall. What do you think?" she said through clenched teeth.

All four outers worked together and tried to lift the piece of wall off their princess's ankle but it was too heavy.

"Look out!" Sailor Mars yelled. The outers turned around quickly as Sakura looked up. They saw a bunch of acid flying at them and it was too late to stop!

Sorry, it's another cliffhanger. Don't worry, I've already started chapter 8 and it will be coming out soon. So, send me reviews, and if you have any questions just send me an email.

Cosmos270


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I sort of have writer's block and I'm really busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything.

… - Anna's telepathic bond

/…- Sakura's telepathic bond

'…' - thoughts

_Italics - dreaming_

Recap:

"Look out!" Sailor Mars yelled. The outers turned around quickly as Sakura looked up. They saw a bunch of acid flying at them and it was too late to stop!

CHAPTER EIGHT

Sakura's POV

The attack was about to hit us. 'What are we going to do?' I thought hurriedly. 'I've got no choice. I don't want my friends to be hurt. I guess it's time to reveal myself to the inners.'

Normal POV

Sakura's eyes started to glow silver. On her forehead, a silver eight-pointed star started to appear. The star started to glow as her eyes glowed brighter. The inners were mystified by what was happening to Sakura. Suddenly, just as the acid was about to hit the outers, who were in front of Sakura, she lifted one had and a silver barrier flashed into place around herself and the outers. The acid hit the barrier and disappeared into thin air.

The inners, Sailor Moon, and the youma were surprised by the barrier. They could see what was going on inside.

Inside, Sakura was speaking. "Outers, you and the inners have one more transformation. I'm the only one who could give it to you. Serena can't give it to you. Just like I can't give the inners their last transformation. Serena's able to give it to the inners when it's time," she told them. "Now, take out your transformation pens."

Once all four were holding their pens, Sakura closed her eyes and cupped her hands while sitting up(only her ankle was trapped). A rainbow-color filled crystal slowly materialized in between her hands as Sakura concentrated. In a burst of silver light, four beams came out of the crystal. Each beam was either a purple, an aquamarine, a yellow, or a dark green color. The beams hit the pens and they rose out of the scouts' hands. Silver dust fell out of nowhere and when they made contact with the pens, it slowly morphed into a sort of crystal. Circular brooches appeared in the outers' hands. One of the crystals was a dark purple color and was shaped to be a miniature version of her Silence Glaive. The Saturn Crystal slowly floated to its princess and fitted itself into the deep groove that was designed specifically to hold the crystal in the brooch. A yellow crystal shaped like her Space Sword floated to Uranus's hands and into the brooch designed for the Uranus Crystal. The Neptune Crystal was an aquamarine color and shaped like the Neptune Mirror. The Pluto Crystal was shaped like her Time Staff and was a dark green color. Each of those crystals floated to their respective owner's brooches.

Sakura's POV

I opened my eyes and watched as the crystals floated down to rest in their brooches. "Okay, scouts," I said as the crystal's glow went down a little, though still glowing. "Your transformation phrase begins with your planet name, and then 'Princess Cosmos Power'," I told them. I watched as they raised their transformation brooches.

"Saturn…Princess…Cosmos…POWER!"

"Uranus…Princess…Cosmos…POWER!"

"Neptune…Princess…Cosmos…POWER!"

"Pluto…Princess…Cosmos…POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!"

'It's definitely time to reawaken the princesses and the planetary crystals,' I thought. Water swirled around Neptune's body, shielding her from view. Wind surrounded Uranus while images of clocks surrounded Pluto and dark dust surrounded Saturn. All four of their transformations included stars. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and there stood the outers among the falling dust.

Their uniforms now consisted of a white leotard with a skirt that went down to their ankles. The skirts were in their planetary colors and rimmed with silver. It also had slits on both sides that went up to mid-thigh to make it easier to move around in. All four were wearing ankle strapped heel shoes, too. Their gloves were the same as their 'Super' uniforms. Three cloths made of see-through material were covering their shoulders in their own colors. Their chokers now had their planet signs. The wings on their back stayed the same as before and their brooches rested in between the two bows on their fronts.

Once they were finished, I let the barrier down. /Uranus./ I thought.

'Yes, Princess,' she thought back.

/You now have control over the wind. Just will it to do something and it will. The same goes for the rest of you. Neptune has control over water, Pluto over time long it doesn't do anything drastic, and Saturn over deaths. Be careful with your new powers./ I warned them. They nodded and Uranus raised her hands toward my leg.

Normal POV

"Okay, what just happened here?" Sailor Mars asked while the youma just stood there, awed by the light show.

"It looks like the outers just got a power-up," Jupiter said. "I don't know what all this has to do with Sakura though. Is it possible that she has her own special powers?"

Mercury looked up from her compact computer. "I just scanned the power that threw up the barrier a while ago," she started. "It's all coming from Sakura, and it matches the power readings that I got from Sailor Star!"

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"Are you saying that Sailor Star is actually Sakura?" Sailor Moon asked, staring at Sakura in shock.

Before Sailor Mercury could answer, Jupiter shouted, "Look!"

All the scouts turned around quickly. Uranus had her hands raised and seemed to be concentrating. Wind slowly started to gather and when there was enough, Uranus sent the wind towards the wall. The piece of wall started to lift and when it was high enough, Sakura slid her ankle out. Once Sakura was safely away from the floating wall, the wind dispersed and the wall dropped back to the floor.

The youma finally snapped out of its daze and sent another blast of acid at them. The outers turned around. "Let's finish this, shall we?" Pluto stated, raising her staff. "Pluto…Time…MANIPULATION!" she called out, and mists came out of her staff, surrounding the acid. When the mists disappeared, the acid was still heading towards them, but in slow motion.

"It's my turn," Neptune said, smirking (what a surprise!). She raised her mirror in front of her and it started glowing. "Neptune…Water…REFLECTION!" she shouted out. An aqua beam came out of the mirror, and a wall of water appeared where the beam ended. When the acid hit the wall of water, it went back towards the youma, still in slow motion. Pluto waved her staff a bit, and the acid went back to normal speed, hitting the youma. It screamed as the acid burned through its flesh.

Saturn smirked also. "It's time to end this," she said in a cold voice. "Saturn…Silence…EXPLOSION!" she shouted out. Some kind of dark gas came out of her glaive and went straight into the youma's chest. Everything was silent for a moment, and then the youma's body exploded without a sound into dust, instead of disgusting body parts.

There was silence for a few moments, but then the inners and Sailor Moon started bombarding them with questions.

Sakura stood up with the help of Uranus. "QUIET!" she shouted out. They shut their mouths immediately, stunned. Sakura smiled mysteriously. "If you want answers, then come to the mansion later," she said, and then they were gone, leaving behind some silver dust on the floor.

The scouts stared for a few minutes. "Should we go?" Sailor Moon said, breaking the silence.

"We should," Sailor Mars said. "I want some answers and I'm getting them." She went out the door and jumped onto a nearby room. The others looked at one another and then followed.

There's chapter 8 for you. Sakura and the rest are going to be in for an interrogation. Well, review and I'll work on the next chapter.

Cosmos270


	9. Chapter 9

_IMPORTANT_: Sorry, I haven't been updating. I want to apologize to **Odango Forever, Arakasema, Endigo Master, **and especially **beyblade master**. I wish I didn't have to say this, but I may not be updating or continuing on with this story. I am very sensitive about how others feel about me, or my work, and let's just say that I kind of got a super negative review. I really can't blame her or him, because she made some good points, but it still hurts. I mean, that was my very first attempt at a fic. I'm still considering, but there's a big possibility that I may just discontinue. I hope you understand. If you have anything to say about the matter, then just let me know via review or email. Like I said before, I am really sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything.

… - Anna's telepathic bond

/…/ - Sakura's telepathic bond

'…' - thoughts

_Italics_ - dreaming

Recap:

"We should," Sailor Mars said. "I want some answers and I'm getting them." She went out the door and jumped onto a nearby roof. The others looked at one another and then followed.

CHAPTER NINE

When they were about a block away from the outers' mansion, they jumped off the roof into an alley and de-transformed. They walked the rest of the way, and once they were at the door, they rang the doorbell. After a few moments, the door opened, and they were greeted by Hotaru. "Come in," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Hotaru, what's going on?" Raye asked as they walked in.

"You'll find out soon," she said, leading them into the living room. When all of them were in, they saw Sakura sitting in the middle of one of the couches. Amara and Michelle was sitting on one side of her while Hotaru and Trista sat on the other side.

Sakura looked up when Hotaru led the others inside. "Come sit down and have some refreshments," she said, gesturing towards the table that had a plate of cookies and cups of tea in front of them.

When Serena saw the food, she sat down and instantly started stuffing her mouth with the cookies. The others sweat dropped but sat down too. "Tea?" Michelle asked. The inners shook their heads but she poured Amara, Trista, Hotaru, Sakura, and herself a cup.

"Who are you really, Sakura?" Lita demanded.

As she took a sip of tea, a silver star started to appear on her forehead. "You have known me as Sailor Star in battle," she said, transforming at the same time. Everyone gasped except for the outers, who already knew. "Galactica, you can come in now," she said, eyes sparkling. In a sparkle of golden light, Galactica appeared behind Sailor Star.

Everyone gasped. "How long have you been here?" Amy asked.

"I've been here all along," she said, her voice filled with mirth.

"Anyways, I am not really Sailor Star. My name is really Sailor Cosmos," Sailor Cosmos said. She then stood up. "But that is not all," she said. "I am also known as," there was a flash of silver light, "Princess Selenity Sakura Moon Cosmos of the Moon Kingdom." She was now in her princess dress, and she gave a deep curtsy. On her forehead, a small, golden crescent moon had emerged in the center of the star.

There was a flash of golden light behind Sakura. "And I am Princess Lexi Anna Galaxia of the galaxy." In place of Galactica was the princess from Serena's dreams. "To anyone else, I am known as Anna Lexi."

Before anyone could question them, their symbols glowed and shot beams of light to the symbols on the inners and Serena's forehead. Soon, everyone's memories were restored.

"Saku!" Serena cried out. She rushed over to Sakura and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Sakura started to turn a little blue. "Um, Sere, I can't breathe," she got out.

"Oops!" Serena said, letting go. Sakura sighed in relief. "Hehe, sorry. I guess I couldn't control myself."

"It's okay, Serena," Sakura said, de-transforming along with Anna. "I understand."

Lita spoke up. "So, Anna," she began, "what have you two been doing the past hundreds of years?"

"Well, we've mostly been training," said Anna.

"What was with those transformations earlier?" Mina asked, grabbing a cookie and munching on it.

"Oh, that," Sakura said, looking thoughtful. "That will be your final transformations."

"Saku can't give you your final transformations, but you'll receive them soon," added Anna.

"She's right," Sakura said. "You'll get them when the time is right.

Later that night

"So," Anna said, putting her bowl and chopsticks down, "who's going to do the dishes tonight?"

Sakura set her bowl and chopsticks down, too. "I'll wash the dishes, but you'll help clean the table up." She stood up and took her bowl and chopsticks to the kitchen.

"Sure," Anna said, following her with her own stuff. They both set the utensils in the sink. Next, Sakura wet a small rag and handed it to Anna.

"Here," she said. "Wipe the table so that it is clean." Anna took the rag and left. Sakura started to do the dishes, and soon enough, they were all done. As she was exiting the kitchen, she stopped in mid-step. Anna suddenly rushed into the room. "Did you-" I started to ask.

She nodded. "Yes," Anna said. "A large amount of evil somewhere downtown."

"Yes. It feels like there are more than one youma there. You go ahead. I need to contact the outers and have them contact the inners," Sakura said.

Sakura's POV

I watched as Anna transformed into Sailor Galactica and teleport out of here. Then, I closed my eyes and concentrated on Michelle.

/Michelle./ I thought after I found her.

'Yes, Sakura?' I heard Michelle respond. 'Is there something wrong?'

I sighed mentally. /Unfortunately, there is. Anna and I sensed lots of evil vibes somewhere downtown. We're guessing that there are more than one youma there. Anna already transformed and went ahead of me. I need you to contact the others and meet us there./ I told her.

'Yes, Sakura. Neptune out.'

I sighed out loud. This will be a long battle. "Cosmos…Star…POWER!" I called out. I transformed and then teleported to where I could sense Galactica's aura. I opened my eyes and my eyes widened when I saw that I was in the center of about fifty youma. I looked behind me to see Sailor Galactica with a few bruises on her body with her fuku a bit torn up. "Oh, crap," I muttered. "Are you all right, Galactica?" I said a little louder.

She nodded. "They're a lot stronger than the others, and it doesn't help that there are about fifty of them."

I thought quickly. 'I hope this will work,' I thought. I took off my earrings and threw them both to the air high above me. They stayed airborne and exploded in a bright flash of light. It blinded the youma, but not anyone else because they didn't have evil intentions. I turned back to Galactica, who had gotten healed by the light. "Let's team up against them," I suggested.

She smiled and nodded. "GALACTIC TEAR OF PLANETS!" she cried out.

"COSMOS STAR OF DESTRUCTION!" I cried out. The two beams combined, destroying five of the youma.

"Mars Inferno Ring!"

"Jupiter Thunderstorm Strike!"

Galactica and I turned around to see the two attacks hit one of the youma. Unfortunately, the youma had a tough, crystal-like surface, and the attacks bounced off of it. The reflected attacks headed straight for one of my earrings and shattered it!

"No!" I cried out as half the youma got their eyesight back and started attacking the inners and outers that arrived. I heard a scream and turned around to see Sailor Moon, injured, and the youma ready to finish her off.


End file.
